


Hush

by koto



Series: Wonder [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fake Dating, Friends to Lovers, House Party, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koto/pseuds/koto
Summary: Be my boyfriend for a second.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Wonder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000023
Comments: 30
Kudos: 349
Collections: Minsung





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I wrote this in like an hour whilst sitting in the bath tub with some lovely lavender bath salts once again discussing with my good friend futurelikejicasso the ways in which we can make minsung kiss each other. I wasn’t going to post it here because it’s really pretty generic but I suppose it doesn’t hurt anyone. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter at @0hrhj0

“Be my boyfriend for a second.”

Minho looks at Jisung in surprise. Jisung, his friend, who was definitely in a relationship last time he checked, who had certainly never before had problems finding a boyfriend before. “Huh?”

“I need a boyfriend, and in this moment it needs to be you. Please.”

“I don’t understand,” Minho says, though he doesn’t fight it when Jisung takes things into his own hands and leans against the closest wall, grabs Minho’s wrist and yanks hard enough to make him trip and topple in his direction. He catches himself with an arm on the wall next to his friend’s head (a rather compromising position), which seems to satisfy Jisung. 

“Like that,” he whispers. “My fucking ex was cheating on me and broke up with me for the other man. I told him good riddance, said I had people lining up.”

“When the fuck did that happen? Why is this the first I’m hearing of it?”

Jisung bites his lower lip and looks away. “Last night,” he mumbles, clearly still a bit hurt by the situation even if he’s trying to hide it. “I just didn’t expect him to be at this party. He was only invited because of me, so why the fuck is he here? I didn’t have time to find a new date.”

Minho takes a moment to glance around slyly, eyes honing in on Jisung’s ex. Sure enough, he’s got a protective grip on a boy a bit taller than Jisung, and when he leans in to whisper something into his ear, Minho adjusts his stance on the wall to something a bit more convincing. 

“I think he’s coming over here,” Jisung whispers, eyes alert and frightened. “I don’t want to talk to him.”

“I'll tell him to fuck off,” Minho responds quietly. He hears footsteps behind him and is about to turn around when Jisung grabs him by the back of his head to hold him in place.

“No,” he says, panicked, then Minho’s head is being pulled down, down, closer and closer to Jisung. He shuts his eyes to prepare for the pain of their foreheads knocking into each other, but what he gets is something else:

Lips. Jisung’s lips, brushing against his own. And then a hand on his jaw, adjusting his angle, keeping them close. And then it’s a kiss, he’s _kissing_ Jisung, nothing too wild or crazy except for the fact that _he’s kissing Jisung._

“Hey, Jisung?” 

Minho recognizes the voice behind him as Jisung’s ex, wonders if he should pull away and tell him to fuck off, but Jisung’s hand keeps him firmly in place. When Minho tries a little bit harder to break away, Jisung deepens the kiss from a stagnant locking of their lips to something more alive. He nibbles on Minho’s bottom lip, takes advantage when his mouth parts just slightly, kisses him in a way that makes him forget about the asshole behind them. 

A minute or so later, when Minho is sure the other couple has left, he pulls away slowly to look at Jisung. 

“Uh, thanks,” Jisung says, voice breathy and eyes wide. He looks delicious, lips pink and still parted, cheeks flushed and adorable. Jisung has always been cute, but this is entirely something else.

“No problem,” Minho answers back. His voice sounds distant in his own ears, everything does, as if the only thing close to him right now is Jisung. And if that’s the case, he’s still not close enough. Minho finds himself leaning in again, trying to take more without processing the fact that Jisung isn’t technically _his_ to take. Or at least he wasn’t, not until five minutes ago, but when he pauses directly in front of Jisung’s lips to apologize he seems more than willing to give. 

Their lips connect again, soft for only a moment before Minho is crowding closer and kissing his friend in a way that makes it count. He runs a tongue across the seam of their lips, pushes into Jisung’s mouth, takes a taste of what this is like and swallows down Jisung’s breathy moans. Jisung is never single, never for more than a moment, never for long enough for Minho to grow some balls and make a fucking move. Never until now. Technically he hadn’t even made the move, Jisung had, and he’s not sure if he’s the only one who thinks this feels extraordinarily real. Like he could do this over and over again and never get bored, like the way Jisung pulls away every so often to nibble at his bottom lip and stretch it out only to let release it and reconnect their mouths once it bounces back isn’t the hottest thing he could imagine right now. 

“I think he’s gone,” Minho says when he pulls away after who knows how long. Jisung looks at him blankly for a moment before recognition crosses over his face and he blushes even deeper.

“That’s great.”

Jisung leans back into Minho, releases the grip on his hair and moves its down to the small of his back to press their bodies closer as the kissing starts again. That’s not going to work if Jisung is going to want to pretend this didn’t happen in the morning, because Minho is drunk on Jisung’s lips and his body is bound to react. He pulls away again, rests his forehead against Jisung’s, tries to catch his breath as Jisung does the same. “That guy is fucking stupid.”

“He’s an idiot,” Jisung agrees, laughing breathily into Minho’s mouth.

“I would never cheat on you.”

Minho feels Jisung’s hand slip from his back, pulls away quickly to look at his friend's face when he realizes what that sounds like. _Fuck._

“Sorry, that’s uh- sorry. Do you think that was enough? He might not believe it if he noticed it was me.”

Jisung blinks the surprised look off his face and glances away to the top right corner of the room. “Uh, no. He’ll definitely believe it. Especially since it was you.”

“Huh?” 

“He always kind of thought I uh…” Jisung shifts his gaze to the bottom of the room now, biting his lip nervously as he starts to mumble something unintelligible. 

“I can’t understand you,” Minho says, putting a hand on either side of Jisung’s face and manually turning his head to face him. It’s something he’s done before, often, but right now it feels less silly and more… intimate. 

“Well, you know he was always a jealous guy. He always thought I had a thing for you. Or you had a thing for me. Or we were messing around behind his back or something.” 

“Oh.” _Oh._

_Well he wasn’t wrong._

“Yeah, so he’ll definitely believe it.”

“Well that’s great,” Minho says, hands still cupped around Jisung’s face. It would be far too easy to kiss him again from this position. “I mean, why did he think that, though?”

Jisung chews on his lip again, eyes wavering as he bites back his answer. 

“Did you?”

“I don’t know,” Jisung says, voice a little shaky when he finally speaks up. “I think I might now.”

“Oh. I see,” Minho says, trying to keep his cool. “Well, he read me like a book.”

“He read you like- what? Minho?”

“All I’m gonna say,” Minho mumbles, building up the all the courage he has to lean back in and press a chaste kiss to Jisung’s lips, “is that I would never cheat on you.”

Jisung looks up at him again, eyes focused like he’s trying to figure something out. Minho waits, lets him focus, tries to channel all his energy into manifesting an answer that gives him some sort of hope. 

“I know you wouldn’t,” Jisung finally says, pressing his lips back to Minho’s without any other explanation. He takes in the kiss, greedy for as much as he can get, but when Jisung pulls back for a moment he feels he has to ask.

“Jisung, what-“

“Shh. Just kiss me and be my boyfriend for a second.”


End file.
